You Die, We Mourn
You Die, We Mourn is the 1st episode of Infinite Adventure Time. It will air February 3. Characters Finn Jake Gumball PB Penny Darwin Ice King BMO Tobias - Cameo Wasami - Cameo Aliens Used K.O. Pirahnasaur Finn's Thoughts Well, Jake and I were at home playing with BMO, when he turned funny and ran off. Then, there was this catty dude who had come off an....Elmore......school....bus? I had no idea what he and his 'pals' were doing, until....... Gumball's Thoughts So, Penny, Darwin, Tobais, Wasami and I got off the bus to land in Ooo. But the bus drove off IMMEDIATELY. So I guess we were stranded. There was this dude and a talking dog, so I went over to them. By the way, there was this cute, pinky, gummy person. Hot!!!!!!!!! Plot Theme Song! Pt 1 (airs as the pilot on 23 January) Jake and Finn are leaving the Candy Kingdom and PB is saying goodbye. Jake: My 30th birthday and Bubblegum gave me a tonne of ice cream. Finn, I am falling in love with your gilfriend! Finn: What the flip, man! It is only ice cream! Jake: Yeah, ice cream I want to cuddle with. Finn:Man, dog puberty is rough! Jake: I'm 30, YOU CRUDBALL! Finn: Jake, it seems as if you are acting a bit cranky! Jake: Meh. PB: Finn! Finn turns to PB. Finn: Yeah, sweet thang! PB:??? Jake: Awkward! Finn blushes and freezes. Jake: We'll be seeing ya! Jake drags a frozen Finn back home. Suddenly, a bus pullls up by Finn's house. Finn: What just pulled up out front? 5 teens exit the bus. Gumball: Gumball C Waterson has arrived, and I am ready to take the hand of Princess Bubblegum! Finn: Son of a.... Gumball: So Penny, did you like my stunt? Penny: Of course. I am so psyched to be your girlfriend. Jake: Let's go and check them out. Finn is playing with BMO. Finn: Shut it. I am in the middle of the new game Righteous Ninja 2: Surburban Battle! Suddenly, BMO malfunctions, turns red and disappears. Finn: What the - Jake is gone. Finn: Oh, I guess, it's Adventure Time! Dang! I have gotta stop doing that. Finn chases Jake. Outside, Gumball meets up with Finn. Finn; Ello Guvnor! Gumball: Hi, British dude! Darwin runs off to the Ice King, who is waiting outside Finn's house. Ice King: It took you long enough, dingo! Darwin: Sorry my liege. But I have very good news. I said that I would visit temporarily. Although, I said that, I just paid the bus driver 200 Ooos to drive all but 5 students back to Elmore. So I will be here permanently. Ice King: Yes! Now we shall definitely steal the AdventureTrix! And BMO Edwards will join us too! Darwin: OK... BMO arrives BMO: Hola! I have found you and I accomodation at the Ooo Hilton, Darwin. Darwin: Awesome. We should rest for now. Tomorrow, we shall conquer Ooo, then Elmore, the the world!!!!!! They run off, but Darwin runs back to Gumball. Where the bus left Gumball and others... Gumball: Hey, where's the bus? Jake: It drove off! Darwin: Yes. Finn: So, where y'all gonna live? Darwin: They can stay with you! I have got a place at the Hilton! Finn: Well, since we are moving into the Candy Kingdom, maybe.. Tobais and Wasami: We could live here, and you others can live there! Finn: Ping! In the Candy Kingdom, PB, Finn, Gumball, Jake and Penny are sleeping. Suddenly, Darwin raids the home, with a knife... Darwin: See you in hell, turd! Darwin stabs Jake, leaving him bloody and dead. In the morning. Finn yawns. Finn: Hey Ja- He gasps! Finn: What the flip! Why are you bleeding, homie? Everyone wakes up. Gumball: What PB: is Penny: Going on! Finn: Jake...is....DEAD! Darwin from his hotel suite: Yayuh! Finn is crying and mourning, while everyone else is sulking! Finn: It wasn't his time. This was MURDER! Gumball: Coolio! Finn yells. Finn: I am gonna stab my purity into the turd who MURDERED JAKE! Finn runs outside and starts brawling with a tree. PB: My guy has problems, just like me! Penny: So you are the perfect match! Finn runs back in with a weird device! Finn:Anyone know what chizz this happens to be? Gumball: What does it say on it? Finn: For the AdventureTrix wielder. And I found it on Jake's grave. Penny: Touch that button. She points at a button. Finn slams it. Jake appears as a hologram and gives Finn a message. Jake:'' Hello Finn! Or at least I hope it is Finn. Cause it could be my murderer Darwin Watterson.'' Finn: So it was him! Gumball: My brother murdered your 'brother'! Finn: Venegance! Suddenly, the device jumps onto Finn's right wrist! Finn: Yikes! He jumps! Jake: Basically, this is a watch that can defeat villians by transforming its wielder into a number of Aliens. So kill villians with it,simple! So you will transform in 3,2. Finn: Huh! He goes through a transformation sequence. Finn:K.O. Gumball: Cool!!What is my special power? He absorbs a wall and turns into a gummy creature, Gumball: Awesome. What am I ? Penny: I looked it up in a book written by the Galvan Ambassador of Ooo. You are an Osmosian, Gumball.I do not have one, but I am dangerously smart! Finn: Then what is PB? Penny: An Anodite.A person who uses telepathy, flight, mana manipulation and much more! PB: No wonder I lifted a 50ft pole into the clouds yesterday! Finn: So we gonna kick some hams? Yayuh we will! Pt 2 (airs February 3) Finn and PB are sitting down on the border of the Candy Kingdom! PB: I am so sorry he died! It had to happen! Finn: I know. But I know Darwin killed him, so I will beat my power into his kidney! PB: Easy! You do know he is a fish!! Gumball and Penny arrive. Finn: Hey! Gumball: So, I guess we should set off now. Penny: By my precise calculation... Penny uses a large calculator. Penny: We should set off in 5..4...3..2 PB: Manna! She forms a pink ball of mana. Finn: I will jump in now. Gumball and Finn go in the ball as it begins floating. Penny: Wait up! They are all in. Penny: We are going to... The Ooo Hilton! PB: She is right! The ball floats away rapidly! As they arrive... Finn: Wow! That was awesome! PB: That took the mana out of my ham! Penny: No sense in that phrase! Gumball: It looks like Darwin is coming out with a game console! Finn and PB: BMO! Finn: Curse you BMO! Penny: They're coming! Gumball: Ok! What can I absorb! He absorbs a steel post! Gumball:Awesome! Finn: Hey Turdina and Turdor Potter! Darwin and BMO are alerted!! Darwin: Shoot! Flip man! How d'ya get the AdventureTrix, Finley? Finn: I am Finn! BMO: Watch out! Finn checks his playlist. Finn: Maybe this four-armed freak can do the job! PB and Penny: A Tetramand! Jinx! Finn: PB, Penny, PB, Penny, PB and Penny! PB: Phew! Finn slams the AdventureTrix! Finn: K.O. Darwin and BMO: NO!! K.O: You have been a naughty boy! Time to make you pay! He superslams Darwin with his top-left arm! BMO:Darwin, turn into DarkComet! Darwin turns into DC, A parody of Darkstar! DarkComet: Awesomeness! K.O: What the flip! Penny: A Dark Anodite! PB: My Kind! DarkComet: Penny, you might wanna run! Penny backs behind Gumball. Gumball: Do not worry, Pen! PB and Finn, I'm going for BMO- Ice King appears! Gumball charges at BMO and knocks his joystick out of the socket! K.O: PB go for DC! I've got Da King! Finn runs to the King! PB: Come get me, DC. Mana! She squeezes DC who breaks the 'rope' and pushes her into the nearby ocean! Finn is fighting Ice King. Ice King: I still need your blessing! K.O: You son of a...! Ice King covers Finn in ice, reverting him back to his normal self! BMO and Gumball's battle is finishing with BMO pummeling Gumball.DC is holding Penny hostage in a mana ball! Finn: Man. We must win! Finn notices PB in the water. Then he rids the ice, pummels the king, malfunctions BMO and charges at DC, saving Penny! DC reverts back to Darwin. Darwin: Dang! Finn: I will save you PB! He starts the AdventureTrix playlist! Finn: Ooh, this one's about to get wet! He slams the hologram!He goes through the transformation sequence! Everyone is shocked! Finn:Pirahnasaur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darwin: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He dives into the ocean ahead. PB: Finn, I am losing conciousness. Pirahnasuar: Over my dead body! Darwin up on the shore: That alien is like a.... Penny: Vaxasaurian! A dinosaur like character! But that one is an amphibian who can shrink and enlargen slightly! Darwin: Why don't you just shut up for a second! Underwater.... Pirahnasaur: I have a fin! Hey, mah name! PB: Finn! He dives down, grabbing her and swimming up to shore, reverting back to Finn. Finn(coughing): That water tastes like stale crud! Dang! Darwin and BMO hurry into the Hilton but the Ice King flies to a secret location. Finn: They may have escaped this day, but I promise you, we will not lose! With the power of the AdventureTrix! Gumball: With the Penny: Power PB: Of The Finn: AdventureTrix!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: And we shall do it together! Category:Episodes Category:TUK STUDIOS Category:Infinite Adventure Time